


Midnight Train

by atsuhoneyrin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Confusion, Miya Osamu-centric, More characters to be added, Mystery, Other, as the story goes on, join Osamu's journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuhoneyrin/pseuds/atsuhoneyrin
Summary: He was sitting inside a moving train. The train’s going forward, a bit faster but has a steady pace. He looked outside the window; he can’t see anything real, only dark clouds. It was pitch black and scary outside— like no one was there.A journey Osamu has to take to in order to find his brother.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Midnight Train

He suddenly woke up, feeling a bit uneasy. His head ached, breaths slow and steady.

He can hear himself.

He was sitting inside a moving train. The train’s going forward, a bit faster but has a steady pace. He looked outside the window; he can’t see anything real, only dark clouds. It was pitch black and scary outside— like no one was there.

He looked at his reflection, still remembering how he ended up on the train. He can’t remember how he got on it in the first place. His black hair swept neatly on the left; his eyes looked tired like he hasn’t slept for days.

Osamu looked around—the train’s still moving. It was pretty dark, but he tried his best to see. There was no one there on his side of the train.

He looked back and forth; there seems to be an entrance to both sides. He first went to the left side.

He entered the other section of the train quietly; it’s still dark. 

There was no other sound, only the train’s engine. He looked to his right; then, he saw someone.

An old lady sat there, humming peacefully. Osamu stared at her for a second and bowed in respect; he kept moving forward. The old lady did the same in return. A smile so peaceful is resting on her face; Osamu will talk to her later once he figured out what’s going on.

He entered another section of the train. It was pretty dim, but he saw two people there. 

He carefully observed them:

A young lady, her posture was elegant. She kept looking at the floor.

A dog is sitting on the opposite side.

_What a cute dog_ , he thought.

Osamu then looked around; he can’t see a thing outside. Black clouds were covering the sky. He tried to look down, still nothing to see, only a think fog.

Osamu continued. The latter tried his best not to remind himself how the dog seems to have something on his mouth and how the lady was about to cry. He’ll talk to them later; he’s still processing where on earth he is.

He sighed; he's mentally exhausted from thinking too much and physically exhausted from walking. Is the gravity getting stronger? 

Osamu groaned.

_First_ , he needs answers; Osamu will chat with them later after he explored the strange train. 

_Second_ , he needs to find his idiotic twin. 

(Yeah, probably best to find him as quick as possible. Osamu doesn't bet of being alone.)

He’ll kick him if this was all a prank. 

He can’t seem to remember what had happened before he woke up alone in this scary place. 

…But it _doesn’t_ seem like a prank.

Osamu took a deep breath and went outside, where he stood on a gangway connection. Good thing he still remembers the parts of the train, unlike his twin. A gangway connection is a connector to go to the other side or section of the train, and on that gangway, connection stands a man with round, thick eyebrows.

The man was looking up, holding still so he wouldn’t fall. Osamu looked up to where he was staring— Eyes surprised to see there were stars in the sky; it still looks lonely despite the shining plasma surrounding it. 

He seems to be a nice guy but that didn’t stop Osamu from entering the other coach.

He was one step away from entering when the man called out to him.

“Hello,”

Osamu turned around to see him. The man was wearing a dark coat, his hair a bit short, round eyebrows at its neutral position but there was something different about his eyes. There was warmth in it.

Osamu bowed in respect, he seems familiar but he couldn’t point it out.

“Do you know where we are going? I’ve been here quite a while. My back hurts from all the sitting so I decided to go out for some fresh air.” The man chuckled; he seems like a normal guy, maybe just like Osamu.

“Sorry, I don’t know either,” He told the man, “How about you, do you have a clue, Mr…?”

Osamu tried to look for clues on his clothes but couldn’t find a single name tag.

“Komori Motoya,” The mysterious man answered, “I apologize, and I have no clue of our destination.”

His name so  _ familiar _ yet he couldn’t remember it. “I guess we both don’t know where we’re going to, Komori-san.”

Komori could only smile as he stared at the stars again. “I feel like you’re in a hurry to explore much to this place, tell me something interesting later, okay?” He playfully winked. Osamu like this man, he knows how to socialize.

“I must be going then,” Osamu bowed and held the door to the other section of the train.

“Sorry for troubling you, I wish you luck! I still need to find my missing bracelet fufu. Let’s talk again Mr…?” Motoya glanced at him, observing him like he knows the man yet unfamiliar with him.

“Miya Osamu. Thank you, I’ll be going now. Nice talking to you Komori-san,” He used the word  _ talking _ instead of  _ meeting _ , cause there’s this feeling he had already met him before. 

Komori has the same expression Osamu had when he learned about his name.

Nonetheless, Osamu stepped in, leaving the cool breeze of the wind as Komori waved at him.

He’s now inside. It was still dark as before. Osamu continued exploring the place, no other people were there except for a young handsome man, who’s currently lying down on the seats. 

His expressions were neutral— or rather just bored. He didn’t seem to notice Osamu, and he continued looking up.

The latter saw him holding onto a watch, but not just any kind of watch—the watch from the late 1680s where a lot of elderly used to have it.

“Hello,” Osamu decided to break the silence, bowed slightly as he carefully watched the young man’s expression.

“Oh? Hello.” He stood up from his lying position to sit down properly.

”Ah! I feel like I’ve seen you before!” The young man said as he was able to see Osamu. 

This man expressed his thoughts honestly, Osamu was glad the other man spoke about the feeling that the twin can’t explain. 

Osamu looked at the man. “What gave you that idea?” He asked instead.

The man chuckled, “Your uniform! I don’t know, to be honest, I feel familiar with that uniform! A certain someone usually goes to that place to buy something for me. I hate how I can’t remember that someone…” Hands now on his brown hair, seemingly frustrated.

Osamu glanced at what he was wearing; he was still in his uniform from the shop.  _ Strange _ , he can’t remember anything before he woke up. Now he’s frustrated.

“I own a shop, Onigiri Miya,” Osamu said, “Perhaps you’ve been to my shop?”

“Oh, that’s it! But I can’t remember you though I just feel like it!” Osamu sat down beside the man; maybe he could chit-chat for now.

“Mind if I sit?” Osamu asked.

“You’re already sitting there, but I don’t mind, so no worries!”

Osamu loves this guy’s humor. 

Now sitting in comfortable silence, a thought struck Osamu.  _ Oh yeah, I was supposed to ask this guy _ .

Sad thing is, he _forgot_ about the question. 

He tried to remember it but it seems like the handsome young man got it for him.

“By the way, do you know where are we going?” 

_ Bingo _ , now that’s the question he was looking for _.  _

_ Damn you, brain.  _

He thought about that question a lot; Osamu couldn’t just ask them what the hell is going on since the others are probably as clueless as he does.

“Sorry, I don’t know,” Osamu replied, clearly looking at the young man beside him. The shop owner could now see his face properly because of the dim lights from the train.

He knew he had  _ seen _ him before— couldn’t just put a finger onto it.

“When I woke up, at first I thought the aliens abducted me. Then, I just explored the place a little bit, talk to some people here— I realized this wasn’t a dream nor the aliens had already abducted me.” The man said in a sad tone. Probably for comedy gold.

“I gave up and let the universe decide the destination. The doors are locked so it’s hard to escape.”

Osamu realized he wasn’t the only one who's confused— well he’s glad he wasn’t alone, probably all the people on this train are confused too.

“Ya', we really couldn’t escape, especially if the train’s moving,” Osamu stated as the man in a suit laughed. 

“I’m sure you probably talk to Komori-chan outside, Uhm... what’s your name?” The man laughed in embarrassment.

_ So this guy’s been here a little while than me, huh? _

“Miya Osamu, it’s nice meeting you,” He held out his hand to the man.

“Oikawa Tooru, and my pleasure,” He winked and accepted Osamu’s handshake.

_ Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru- _

__

__ What is the universe doing to him— first Komori, now Oikawa? He knows for sure their names seem familiar, but…

_ He _

_ Couldn’t _

_ Remember _

_ It _

“Miya Osamu…” Oikawa’s finger on his chin, his expressions are a bit serious. “Your name…”

Osamu loves this man’s honest thoughts.

“Familiar, right?” He interrupted Oikawa. The latter nodded, “Yeah! Though it’s not just because of your shop, because I feel like I’ve talked to you before.”

Osamu can  _ relate _ to this guy.

“It’s confusing us.” 

Oikawa hummed in response. Osamu asked about the watch in the former's hands. He already noticed it before but never bothered asking about it.

“Just picked this up earlier. It’s a nice watch— and a very clean one too. Kinda reminds me of a certain someone’s watch which I couldn’t remember.” Anger and frustration in his voice can be heard as he kept mumbling.

Osamu nodded in response.

And they went _silent_.

Osamu's been sitting here for like a while now. He stood up— He was done talking to the young man anyway. 

He bid his temporary farewell and waved as Osamu started walking again.

“I have to explore this place a bit more, it was nice talking to you,” He bowed.

“Bye-bye! Let’s chit-chat later after you explored the place~ Good luck!” Oikawa waved back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Any thoughts and ideas that came into your mind while reading this? 
> 
> I very much appreciate your kudos and comments!! Thank you so much for reading. ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you're taking care of yourselves!!


End file.
